


I don't know.

by NatsukiButGayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/F, I'm so tired, M/M, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiButGayer/pseuds/NatsukiButGayer
Relationships: Thanos/Mirai Nikki





	1. Chapter 1

Hello

U've been bamboozled. *Hehe~*

Just kidding. They fucked. That’s what you wanted right? You sick bastard. You’re only here for the sex.


	2. Boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boobies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titties

fdhjewfheskghejklfhkdshgksdjvghkhsedkshfkujsedhukjwahujksgjsdfg asjhuawisdyasuguidagu uiasghdsuauASGYHU qausQ UOSUIAWDDGHJWDGJKHJAZDGJASJjd jsfjasgfhghjazwdgvbas haw hghadhjasd hhjdhjwdhjas hjasdjhdawdhjghelpmepleasedffkhsehdgrjds,ghsjgkjsdfhjksdghdfjgsdjkfasjkfsdgjkagbkjfsd fhfjksejk ejk ejfwhjkdf ghjksefgejhf ewf gfjhsefsejhjsejmgjghsdhaskhskasjkkvdfjfxdfjkgsdjkfsdksd j sdu sdjkfghsef esfjsekjfsdjfghseufsdj sdghf sedukf skfsej sdk ksjafaghs j ask ja kkwa a jkda a as kdsdkjsdskagjkdkjhafgawjk k


End file.
